


逃不出的学校

by sanqian864



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqian864/pseuds/sanqian864
Summary: 不要在这儿点赞，回老福特三连，谢谢！
Relationships: 阿云嘎/郑云龙
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	逃不出的学校

郑云龙喜欢去练功房。  
这与他的天性实在太不相符，他是个怕疼怕累的人，每次阿云嘎按着他贴向冰冷的木地板时，他总鬼叫着说自己筋要拉断了。  
可是他最近好爱去练功房，在无人走动的周末，和寂寥无人的夜晚。  
  
下午的时候下课铃响，整个教学楼陷入学生的喧闹，四面八方传来仓促的脚步声，郑云龙靠在虚掩着的练功房门口，正在等待最后一拨学生离开，阿云嘎穿着一身干净的白t恤，跟着系主任出现在走廊拐角口，郑云龙不喜欢系主任，那是个结了婚的中年人，总是拿猥琐的眼神在穿着紧身舞裤的男孩下身逡巡着，他的瞳孔里住着饿狼，郑云龙能看到。  
于是郑云龙微微踮起脚尖，小心翼翼地往门后藏匿自己的身体。阿云嘎知道他害怕，故意停下脚步，与系主任把话说完了，接过他手里的打火机为他点上了一支烟，把打火机递还，目送他在楼梯口转身离开，才向郑云龙走过去。  
“大龙，又要给自己加练啊？我陪你吧？”夕阳给干净的少年周身镀上一层金色，是明媚温暖的，他带着干燥的青草香气，朝郑云龙扑面而来。  
可是郑云龙不喜欢他。他朴实、死板、谨小慎微，像放久了的温白开。  
于是左脚踩着右脚的跑鞋边，右脚又踩上左脚的，来回摩擦着，支支吾吾道：“不用了不用了，我约了人陪我……”  
  
夜幕降临，嬉闹声渐远，教学楼被包裹在厚重的沉寂之中，窗外月色如钩，倾泻着点点微光，整个舞蹈房被蒙上一层轻若薄雾的蓝，郑云龙坐在木地板上，任那幽暗的光吞噬他身体的轮廓，他不时地向落地镜望去，今晚他会来吗？  
郑云龙小心翼翼地向门口瞥了一眼，练功房的门总是虚掩着，不许上锁，是学校的规矩。  
黑暗的走廊里忽然爆发出一阵笑声，男男女女，呼啸而过。郑云龙被突如其来的响声吓得浑身哆嗦，再回过神来，发现黑暗里走来一个熟悉的身形。  
阿云嘎不知何时从镜中走了出来。  
郑云龙与镜中人私会过多次了，他寡言、阴郁、性感，与郑云龙的班长阿云嘎是截然不同的人，但是他们长着同一副面孔，叫着同一个名字。可郑云龙不喜欢那个班长，他喜欢这个，神秘得让他心房发颤的男人。  
“嘎子！”郑云龙迎上去，眼前的人像一团黑雾，浓密的眉压着眼窝，五官的阴影被黑夜描摹，郑云龙先与他交换一个深吻，他的唇是冰冷的，“今天我又看见系主任了，他让我害怕……”  
“他碰过你吗？” 阿云嘎撩动他耳边的碎发，指尖巧妙地一勾，触到了敏感的耳后。  
郑云龙娇羞地缩着脖子退让，幼鹿般的眼里闪烁着虔诚的光和缱绻的欲望：“没有，我不会让他碰的！”  
阿云嘎玩味地抿嘴一笑。  
毛衣边缘缓缓擦过他的身体，他紧绷的腹肌，带着稀疏的毛发，触感极好，像出生不久的小羊羔，郑云龙的手在他身上游走，指尖的触摸完全不能让他满足，他跪下身舔舐着阿云嘎的毛发，下巴抵着那胀大的性器摩擦，隔着布料贴着已经感觉灼热，似火在烧。匣中猛兽，要解放他。  
郑云龙就着微光解开裤腰上的皮带，脱下他的裤子，汗液几滴挂在大腿根，像要悄然落下的雨，稍那么一抖动，便划过眼前，让露珠滋润裆间的阴囊。  
郑云龙迫不及待要品尝那份期待已久的甘甜，张嘴含了上去。  
温暖多汁的唇，妖媚勾人的舌，是郑云龙与生俱来的天赋，阿云嘎被膜拜吮吸，仰头叹息。郑云龙的小舌在夜色里弹动，前液在舌尖上绽开花瓣，他松开阴囊咂嘴回味，再俯身吸住龟头，用口腔包裹，把汁水溶进唾液。  
阿云嘎拉开他的外套拉链，里面什么都没穿，看来早就准备好与情人大干一场。  
“好吃吗？”阿云嘎把那张小嘴从鸡巴上拉开，小舌尖意犹未尽地滑过唇瓣舔了舔，他抬头仰望那个男人，头发顺着后脑垂挂在凝结的空气里，“好吃……”那只骨节分明的手攀援而上，在阿云嘎的腰窝里画了个圈，看来是催促又更像猫儿的挑逗。  
阿云嘎捏住他的大腿内侧，他的手是冰冷的，像是渡了镜面的温度，在郑云龙嫩白的皮肤上激起一阵疙瘩，郑云龙本能地瑟缩，却被他更用力地掐住，抬起，搁在玻璃前的杆子上。臀肉立刻往两边拉扯，肛塞自然而然地滑了出来，阿云嘎扶着烙铁般的鸡巴直接插进去，一寸一寸碾过软肉，像熨斗烫平褶皱，肠肉像浪潮般绞上来，让刚猛的阳具几乎化在那一片温热里。  
“啊……啊！”郑云龙动情地喊着，欲拒还迎的叫声被男人海浪迭起的颠弄冲击撞得支离破碎。他第一次把自己交给别人，欣喜若狂，纵情放荡，浑身的每一寸肌肤都在颤栗，连发梢都跟着忘情地抖动。  
可很快他的喊声变了调，变成了痛苦的呻吟，发情的猫被碾碎了尾巴，让人听了于心不忍。阿云嘎一下又一下凿着他的身体，把他整个人向前压在木杆上，两腿之间快要撕裂，性器被两个人的重量倾轧，被挤成红紫色的扁圆。每一次撞击带来无情的挤压，情况愈演愈烈，没有停下的打算。郑云龙受不了了，大口喘着气，手指甲攀上阿云嘎的大腿，紧抠住他的腿肉，调高了音喊：“疼！疼死了！”  
“疼就会舒服！”阿云嘎低沉的嗓音嘶吼着，狠狠掐住他心脏上的软肉，把他钉在自己的身上，像极了屠夫用诡异的姿势宰割一只羔羊。  
鸡巴上被硬挤出的液体，被可怜地涂抹在栏杆上，映出一点点冷色的光。  
“阿云嘎，停下！……求求你！”  
可是郑云龙越是急呼，他越兴奋，囊袋加速拍打屁股上的软肉，发出清晰的响声，那只青白的冷手在高潮来临时摸到他的喉头，关节用力，紧锁住郑云龙的呼吸，他被迫高高扬起脖颈，绝望地看着镜中的男人，黑暗在他脸上投下一片狠戾，只留眼底一层血红。他机械、无情地顶撞胯部，如同啖人骨肉的野兽，正一下，又一下，将郑云龙撕成碎片，和血咽下，吞吃入腹。郑云龙想尖叫，却发不出一点声音。  
撞击愈来愈猛，阿云嘎似乎要迎来高潮，他只顾自己的龟头在强烈摩擦之中品尝不断叠加升腾的快感，他的手指已经完全不受控制，用尽全力抠住郑云龙的气管，仿佛他身前只是一件玩具，一个泄欲的物体，不需要呼吸。  
郑云龙所有感官都已关闭，这条濒死的鱼被丢进冷水里，不多需几秒将坠入昏厥，他突然发自本能地求生，拼尽全力挣脱了臂膀的禁锢，拉上裤子向门外奔去。  
  
“救……”郑云龙的喉咙像一道滴水不剩的河床，干涸沙哑，毫无力量，他狼狈地敞着外衣，在漆黑的走廊里狂奔逃命，他奔向主任转身离开的楼梯口，疯狂踏着向下的脚步，他的双腿早已绵软无力，但他告诉自己千万不能摔倒，他紧抠住扶手，一圈一圈向下跑……  
舞蹈房究竟在几楼呢？  
郑云龙真的记不清了，他只感觉自己跑了好久好久，几百几千级台阶在眼前掠过，然而在无尽的黑暗里，他望不到头也望不到尾，楼梯变成漩涡把他困在无限循环的旋转里，漆黑与寂静之中，只有他自己的脚步声在可怖的楼梯间回荡，敲击着鼓膜……  
实在跑不动了，实在跑不动了！  
郑云龙无助地在楼梯口蹲下，后穴火辣辣地作痛，胸口的一颗心前所未有地震动不停，每一下都试图冲破肋骨和皮囊。郑云龙抱着自己的身体，浑身用不出一点劲，无边的黑暗里，到底哪里才是出口？  
忽然耳边传来声音——“噔、噔、噔……”他来了！  
郑云龙踉跄着站起身，两手扒拉着扶手向下狂奔，两条腿不听使唤地胡乱摆动，以致于身体向下滑倒坠落，郑云龙挣扎在疼痛之中而耳边的脚步声却越来越近，阿云嘎好像就在他身后了，只要一回头，那张惨白的面孔会紧贴你的鼻尖！  
“大龙！”  
阿云嘎的脸突然撞进视线——“啊！！！”郑云龙紧闭着眼睛尖叫，他是献祭途中的逃兵，他会被阿云嘎逮住剥皮。  
但是眼前抱着自己的，是一个白色的身影，他把郑云龙抱在怀里，感觉到他浑身各处的颤栗：“大龙，你怎么了？”  
“我……我……”他不能说自己和练功房镜子里走出来的人发生了关系，更何况那人与阿云嘎拥有同一副身体，没有人会相信他，所有人都会以为他是疯子。  
疯子会被关起来的。  
“大龙？”  
“我……我迷路了……太黑了。”郑云龙一边说，一边回头瞄着身后浓墨般的空气，他隐隐觉得里头有东西藏着。  
阿云嘎搂着他的肩膀笑话他，具体说了什么他都听不清了，只记得他的身体是暖的，郑云龙紧贴住他，心中的恐惧渐渐平息。  
他是阿云嘎，他是温柔的阿云嘎，不会伤害他……  
  
郑云龙没有把练功房里的秘密告诉任何人，哪怕躺进了温暖的被窝里，阿云嘎替他掖好被角揉着他的脑袋哄他入眠时，他也不曾松过口。  
他不敢背叛黑夜里的撒旦。  
但从此他只敢在白天，在班长的陪同下走进那间总是虚掩着的练功房。  
几个月后记忆变得模糊，再回想那个惊恐的夜晚，郑云龙甚至怀疑从镜中走出来的人，永远逃不出的楼梯和宰割牲口般的性爱，都是幻觉，是一场梦而已。

但现实生活里的噩梦从来不会缺席。  
那天期末考试，系主任到练功房观摩，学生挨个儿上前跳舞，展示身姿。  
在十几个穿着紧身裤的男孩面前，系主任如狼似虎，垂涎欲滴，仿佛他能凭借眼神把遮羞的布料全扒光。  
郑云龙在他猥琐的凝视中跳完了一支舞，急忙用目光向老师请求退回人群中。  
考试结束了，郑云龙退回阿云嘎身边彻彻底底松了口气，哪知系主任令所有人出去，他要留郑云龙“单独辅导”。  
阿云嘎和其他学生纷纷退出了练功房，相约一起吃午餐。  
春日微风和煦，阳光隔着窗户轻轻留下移转的脚步……  
  
系主任的笑容从此留在了郑云龙的噩梦中，他时常在半夜惊醒，一次又一次梦见了那日被单独留下的场景。阿云嘎发现了他的不对劲，爬到他的床铺上体贴地把他拥入怀里。“大龙，做噩梦了吗？”  
郑云龙羞于表达，那天的每一分每一秒都令他羞耻！  
“大龙？”阿云嘎发现怀里的人又打起抖来，唇色发白。他摸着他的头发，顺着后脑勺摸到颈上、背上，在掌心里将他稳住，“我在呢，没事的……告诉我发生了什么？”  
郑云龙的眼里满是破碎的泪光，暴徒将教堂里圣洁的玫瑰窗砸得粉碎，把五彩的玻璃渣揉进了他的眸子里：“他…他用舌头舔我的脖子……他说如果我敢反抗，他就让我立刻滚出学校！”  
阿云嘎无法抑制地倒抽了一口气：“然后呢？”  
“然后……他一边咬我的耳垂，一边伸手摸我的下体，还拿…还拿那个银色的打火机在我的阴囊上摩擦，不停地摩擦……”他伤心地啜泣，不敢放出声来，拼命捂着血红的唇，“我说不要……我说了不要！他就把手指塞进我的嘴里，让我舔，他的指甲把我的舌尖刮破了……我嘴里全是血，全是血……”  
“大龙、大龙……”阿云嘎除了用尽全力抱住他，陪他在泪海里翻滚，他什么都做不了。  
黑夜里，两个身影依偎在一起，然而这并不是故事的结局。  
  
第二天上课时郑云龙落下了外套，趁着太阳还没下山，教学楼里尚且还有亮光的时候，他急忙跑回练功房去取。  
练功房的门虚掩着……  
“吱呀——”郑云龙小心翼翼地推开门，地上一滩血色在残阳中铺设开去，引着他向镜前望，眼前一幕让他失声尖叫——穿着黑色高领毛衣的阿云嘎用皮带紧紧勒住系主任的脖子，系主任早已经断了气，颈椎里断裂的骨头被皮带擦出“咔咔”的细响，他跪在阿云嘎身前脑袋仰天晃荡，舌头整根垂挂在外面，像刚被挖出的猪肝，那双抓着皮带企图挣扎的鲜血淋漓的手，食指双双被剁下，滚落在木地板上，指着郑云龙的方向。四面镜子把残阳里浓稠的红映入血光之中，像一只殷红的大手扼住郑云龙的身体，把他团团围困在练功房里，反复观赏那个男人惨死的现场。  
阿云嘎低头向着死人弯起唇角笑了笑，又抬眼看着郑云龙，好像下一秒就要冲过来抓住他，用皮带将他灭口！  
郑云龙支着哆嗦的双腿，转身就往外跑。  
“阿云嘎！阿云嘎！”郑云龙冲回寝室时撞到了白衣服班长，“阿云嘎练功房里有个黑色的阿云嘎！他……他杀了系主任！他杀了系主任！尸体……尸体还在，报警！报警！！！”  
阿云嘎抓着他的肩膀，凝视着那双布满惊恐的泪眼：“我怎么会杀人呢？我不好好地在这儿吗？大龙，你是不是出现了幻觉？”  
“不是你，不是幻觉！我看见了黑色的阿云嘎，镜子里的阿云嘎！他杀人了！真的！你相信我，快找人来！系主任被他杀了啊！”  
“好好，我知道了大龙。”阿云嘎安抚着他，然后走到门口喊了一声：“护士！”  
两个白衣女子走到“寝室”里，抽出针筒，扎进了郑云龙的手臂。  
郑云龙茫然地望着眼前的三人：“你们干什么？你们是谁？我在哪？”  
“大龙，睡一觉，一切都会好的。”阿云嘎的声音还在耳畔回响，而郑云龙的眼前已经黑去，像是沉入了永不天明的黑夜里……  
  
走廊上的中年妇女是阿云嘎口中的“阿姨”，她正站在活动室门外，透过小窗凝视着里头对着镜子呆坐的郑云龙。阿云嘎迎过去，自然而然地喊一声：“阿姨。”  
郑云龙的母亲立刻抹去脸上的泪珠，满是皱褶的手拍在了他的肩膀上：“嘎子，有阵子不见了，龙还好吗？”  
“自从三年前，同学发现他把自己和系主任的尸体一起反锁在办公室里，所有人都咬定他是杀人凶手之后，他就一直这样，神情恍惚，时好时坏，最近还出现了幻觉。”  
“你的意思是……他的病情更严重了？”话未说完，郑母的眼泪又似断了线的珠子挂落下来。  
“是啊，他以为院里的活动室是练功房，幻想自己是舞蹈学院的在读学生，和现实中的经历一样，他被系主任性侵，精神崩溃。但不同的是，有一个黑色的我，会从练功房的镜子里走出来，替他杀死系主任，保护他。他为了自我防御，摆脱罪恶感，想象出了一个阴暗狠厉的人格，承接了他所做的错事。”  
毕业前夕，系主任惨死在自己的办公室里，在场的只有郑云龙一个人，主任是他杀的，毫无疑问。  
毫无疑问。  
阿云嘎从口袋里取出手帕，递给郑母擦眼泪。“法官说，如果龙的病情康复，主治医师一旦开出康复证明，他就要继续受审……我现在真不知道，自己是希望他康复还是就这样一辈子……”

阿云嘎很高兴，郑云龙作为他的病人，将永远无法获得康复证明。这样，阿云嘎就能保护他一世。  
郑母离开时走廊里投下一条斜斜的阴影，阿云嘎从白大褂口袋里掏出银色的打火机，拨开盖子，望着那一簇跃然而出的火苗。  
他从不抽烟。那是三年前留下的战利品，纪念品。

该死的系主任。


End file.
